¡Culpemos al alcohol!
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Y puede ser nuestra señal, mirarte a los ojos y bailar. ¿Te sientes mejor? Te paso a buscar y hablamos de amor." [AU][NADA DE MAGIA] Rating for sexy times.


**A/N: Frase de la descripción extraída de Nuestra señal - De Saloon.**

* * *

Trabajar en un bar no era precisamente con lo que siempre soñó, pero no se podía permitir ser quisquillosa. Siempre que recibía oportunidades, las tomaba.

El mundo avanza y no espera a nadie; no podía quedarse atrás.

El último regalo que recibió de sus padres fue la correspondiente herencia. Hace poco había recibido la que le dejó su madre, hacía un mes ya desde que se despidieron para siempre. Era un proceso lento, pero si se quedaba quieta solo le serviría para llenarse de recuerdos todo el día.

No era como si los pensamientos no la persiguieran a todos lados, pero podía elegir no prestarles atención.

Tenía claro que si bien los fondos con los que contaba eran considerablemente buenos, no se podía fiar. La universidad no era precisamente barata, y cosas podían pasar.

La vida le había demostrado que todo podía cambiar de un día para otro, así que por lo menos debía recibirlos con una armadura decente.

Tomoe Mami le había ofrecido el puesto; el bar estaba ubicado en un buen barrio, los precios elevados, lo cual de inmediato filtraba el tipo de clientela. No se podía quejar; el ambiente era agradable, la música siempre variaba pero solía oscilar entre indie de distintos géneros dependiendo la hora y el día. Como en muchos lugares, tenían especiales diarios así que Homura ya estaba acostumbrada a ver rostros determinados dependiendo de la rotación de días.

Mami era amiga cercana del dueño y gozaba de todas las funciones administrativas. En definitiva, Mami organizaba todo mientras que el dueño supervisaba de vez en cuando y se preocupaba de los gastos más que nada.

Las cosas iban bien de ese modo, Mami era prolija en todo lo que hacía. Se notaba su toque personal en la decoración así como en la variedad de la carta, una de las principales razones por las que el lugar había ganado reputación. Ella se paseaba de vez cuando para revisar que todo anduviera bien para luego seguir su trabajo en la cocina. Homura sabía que Mami podía prescindir absolutamente de esa última función, pero era evidente el cómo disfrutaba participar en ello.

Kyouko no tardó en hacerse cliente habitual una vez que Homura obtuvo el trabajo. Siempre pasaba y le pedía por lo bajo que le sirviera los tragos más llenos, los platos más contundentes. Homura se limitaba a girar los ojos, pero no se sentía mal por hacerlo; Mami estaba al tanto y no le importaba, al contrario, le dio la libertad de darle trato especial a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Mami era así, cálida y principalmente buena anfitriona.

Homura tenía el control de la barra; le tenían completa confianza a la hora de preparar tragos y nadie tenía idea cómo había aprendido a montar incluso aquellos que eran raros para cualquiera.

Para ella no era un secreto realmente, sus padres siempre fueron buenos bebedores y no les gustaba mucho salir a beber a otros lugares porque siempre encontraban algo que no les gustaba en las preparaciones. Así, tenían su propio bar en casa y a Homura siempre le pareció interesante.

No bebía mucho, solo la cuota normal para la mayoría, pero la importancia que le daban sus padres a la perfección en los tragos la llevó a tomar las lecciones de ambos para las preparaciones.

Pronto el establecimiento ganó un nuevo tipo de fama gracias a ello y pasada la medianoche Homura se veía usualmente muy ocupada.

Las semanas pasaban y ya empezaba a recordar los nombres de los clientes habituales. Muchos venían solos y se sentaban directamente frente a la barra. Homura nunca fue conocida por ser buena para platicar, pero para su suerte la mayoría solo necesitaba alguien que los escuchara y ella lo hacía siempre que no estorbara con sus funciones.

Eventualmente acabó sintiéndose tan cómoda que en ese aspecto también empezó a ceder; Mami estaba encantada no tanto por las ganancias, sino porque le alegraba ver que toda la actividad había logrado subir el ánimo de Homura de tal manera que ya no parecía ser distante.

No parecía estar en otro lugar; anhelando cosas que solo ella sabía.

* * *

Una noche Kyouko apareció con compañía. Ni para Mami ni para Homura pasaron desapercibidas sus manos entrelazas con una chica de cabello azul, y acompañándolas notó un punto brillante rosa, quizás demasiado brillante. Solo cuando alcanzaron la barra Kyouko soltó el agarre y con su usual sonrisa traviesa presentó al par de chicas.

"¡Mami, Homura! ¡Dejen eso un momento y acérquense!" Un golpe en la mesa y una Homura que claramente reprobaba el gesto con la mirada se acercó al grupo. Mami no tardó en unirse, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a Kyouko.

"Estas son Sayaka, _mi novia_ , y su mejor amiga Madoka," luego se giró, y siguió su escueta presentación, "y estas otras dos son Mami y Homura, mis camaradas en la vida nocturna."

Homura le dio una mirada nada más, mientras que Mami ofreció una cálida sonrisa al par de chicas. "Siempre es un gusto conocer a los amigos de este par, mi nombre es Tomoe Mami. Espero que disfruten su estancia aquí. Con Homura nos ocuparemos de darles el trato especial de la casa." Lo último lo dijo con una risa leve, no sin antes cubrirse parcialmente la boca con una mano.

Los modales primero, siempre.

"Akemi Homura, un gusto." Simplemente agachó la cabeza como saludo mientras seguía su tarea de secar bien una jarra, aquellas para servir cerveza. Kyouko meramente suspiró; justamente con sus amigas tenía que ser tan borde siendo que con cualquier otro extraño era más entusiasta.

Las otras dos chicas dieron una risa incómoda, pero Sayaka fue rápida en cambiar la atmósfera, "¡Miki Sayaka! Un gusto, Mami-san," miró de lado a Homura, pero mantuvo la sonrisa, "se me antoja ese servicio especial, Homura, ¡cuento contigo!"

Kyouko no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su novia, mientras que Homura solo la reconoció agachando la cabeza nuevamente, pero ante la leve patada que le dio Mami y que nadie más pudo notar, agregó, "…C-Claro, me encargaré de eso, Miki-san."

La otra chica las observaba, un poco nerviosa porque no había sido capaz de decir nada hasta que cuatro pares de ojos se voltearon a verla, expectantes. Madoka parpadeó por el repentino cambio en el foco de atención, pero se relajó rápidamente, "Kaname Madoka, ¡espero nos llevemos bien!" ofreció una sonrisa amigable y añadió, "este lugar es diferente a los demás que frecuentamos, en el buen sentido. Se nota la preocupación en la decoración y la atmósfera en sí es bastante agradable."

Mami se iluminó por los cumplidos, pero tuvo que levantar ambas manos en seña de disculpa, "me alegra mucho que les guste, pero lamentablemente ya tengo que volver atrás, a esta hora llegan más órdenes y no podemos permitirnos atrasos, ¡nada peor que un servicio lento!" Y dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta del fondo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el grupo de Kyouko se perdió de vista. Ella se aparecía de vez en cuando solo para pedirle los especiales a Homura y luego desaparecía de nuevo. A Homura no le importaba realmente, preparaba los tragos con el bonus correspondiente y lo entregaba a la mesera; así consecutivamente.

Pasó la hora pico y se relajó luego de la seguidilla de órdenes que llegaron por el aumento de público. Los pedidos se hicieron más lejanos unos de otros y se dio la libertad de tomar asiento por un rato. Tomó un vaso pequeño y se preparó un simple whisky con hielo. Dio el primer trago y sintió como el líquido pasaba ardiendo por su garganta hasta el estómago; era el que siempre solía beber con su madre y apenas el pensamiento apareció en su mente se arrepintió de su elección.

Pero ya estaba hecho, nada que hacer.

Miró el contenido dorado de su vaso y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. El whisky siempre había sido el favorito de su madre, y siempre lo prefería así, solo, preferentemente puro, sin hielo. Homura en cambio no podía beberlo si no era de esta forma; su madre siempre se burlaba por ello, pero no le importaba. Era un momento especial para ambas y era lo único que importaba. El vaso encontró sus labios nuevamente solo para volver a la posición anterior.

La risa de aquella mujer resonaba en su mente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza; ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para distraerse así, estaba trabajando. De todos modos, una voz ligeramente familiar vino a sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

"Mamá disfruta el whisky de ese modo, también. Siempre dice que es una tontería, la verdad lo toma así solo porque le gusta hacer sonar los cubos de hielo antes de que se derritan."

Homura alzó la vista para encontrarse con ese color rosa que ahora le parecía más brillante que antes, "he escuchado esa razón varias veces, la verdad. No creo que sea una tontería," pausó por un momento solo para mover los de su propio vaso, "después de todo, el alcohol se debe disfrutar, y eso siempre es subjetivo, Kaname-san."

"¡Madoka está bien! No te preocupes por…" Se detuvo, pero por otras razones; al parecer no podía encontrar la palabra y Homura ya había notado que el alcohol llevaba rato haciendo efecto en la chica por el tono en sus mejillas que ahora hacía juego con el color de su cabello, "…Formalidades. ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu primer nombre?"

"No, no me molesta… Madoka."

Una sonrisa se instaló de inmediato en el rostro de la chica, y soltó una risa corta, "Homura-chan, entonces. Homura-chan… La bartender con manos mágicas que gusta de beber whisky como mamá." Rio de nuevo, y Homura rodó los ojos con una sonrisa leve; Madoka estaba claramente ebria.

Al menos no parecía ser del tipo pesado.

"Creo que decir manos mágicas es una exageración, pero si quieres verlo as-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un par de manos rápidamente encontraron las propias. Homura bajó la mirada, pasmada, y luego la regresó hacia la chica dueña de esas manos. Por alguna razón Madoka tenía el ceño fruncido, "¿…Madoka?"

"¡N-No te subestimes, Homura-chan!" la presión en sus manos aumentó y Madoka se inclinó hacia adelante para encarar al par de ojos púrpura que la miraban completamente confundidos, "si te digo que es así, es porque es así, Homura-chan…" Rió más fuerte esta vez, "…Homura-chan, chan, chaaaan."

Homura hizo lo posible por soltar el agarre, pero a pesar de la apariencia delgada de Madoka, tenía mucha fuerza. Aparentemente se había apresurado al pensar que la chica no era de las pesadas, "…Mhm, vale, si tú lo dices… Es porque es así," repitió, intentando seguirle el juego dando una risa incómoda.

"…Bien, per…fecto. Me alegra que lo e-entiendas."

Madoka soltó el agarre para el relajo de Homura y llevó las manos a sostener su mentón, apoyando los codos sobre la barra, "…Homura-chan, eres… Muy linda, ¿sabes?"

Normalmente Homura se hubiese incomodado o puesto nerviosa por el cumplido, pero excusaba completamente a los ebrios. Había aprendido que dicen cada tontería, a veces solo para seguir hablando nada más. "Uhum, tú también Madoka," y los ojos púrpura se posaron por unos segundos en el rostro de su acompañante, examinando las facciones.

En definitiva, no lo decía porque sí. A pesar de la brillantez de Madoka, consideraba que le quedaba bien; combinaba con su actitud. Le gustaba que sus ojos tuvieran un tono un poco más marcado de rosa que su cabello, hacía un buen contraste.

Su rostro en sí le gustaba, como un todo.

…Y eso ganó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Homura. Al principio solo lo había dicho para devolver el cumplido. Se llevó el vaso de whisky a la boca para excusar cualquier color en su rostro con el efecto del alcohol.

"No eeees cierto. Homura-chan, es malo mentir, ¿sabías? Peeero," alargó una mano de nuevo en busca de la de Homura, "lo dejaré pasar por hoy, solo porque Homura-chan es muy linda."

Estaba segura de que la atmosfera había dado un cambio abrupto, ¿Madoka era así siempre? De pronto como que empezó a hacer calor y sabía que no era producto ni de la temperatura del local ni de los tragos. Rosa buscaba hacer contacto con púrpura, pero de pronto llegó la mesera con una orden y Homura agradeció a los cielos por lo oportuno.

Claro, no se salvó de la mirada burlona que le pegó la chica antes de volver a atender las demás mesas.

"Madoka, disculpa pero tengo que atender un pedido." Y con un movimiento rápido, se libró del agarre con facilidad.

Madoka hizo un puchero pero no insistió, devolviendo su mano hacia su mentón, "está bien, pero volverás, ¿no?"

"Me quedan horas de turno aun, así que realmente no _puedo_ irme."

La otra le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y Homura por fin pudo darle la espalda para ir por las botellas. Se tomó tiempo extra preparándolo, y estaba segura de que el cliente iba a estar agradecido por la interrupción de Madoka. Miró hacia el lado y negó un par de veces con la cabeza cuando vio a Kaori –la mesera- parada junto a la barra esperando la orden.

¿No podía tardarse?

Por primera vez maldecía su eficiencia.

Volvió hacia el punto rosa que la estaba esperando quien se iluminó de inmediato al verla.

"¡Te tardaste! Me entraba algo de sueño ya…"

Oh, parecía que el silencio había servido para que le bajara el efecto, "lo siento, era para un cliente frecuente así que le di su trato especial también," le dijo agachando levemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

"Huh…" Se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos, y cuando Homura iba a girarse a hacer cualquier otra cosa, dio un golpecito con la mano sobre la barra. "Deberíamos irnos, es tarde."

Oh, razonable.

Asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kaori para que atrajera la atención de Kyouko.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

"Ya viene, tranquila."

"Suuuuuuup." Kyouko llegó de golpe por el lado de Madoka y Homura tuvo que lanzar ambas manos a detener la jarra que Kyouko iba a reventar contra el mesón. Le echó una mirada reprobatoria pero decidió no decir nada más considerando que ya se irían.

Kyouko se giró a verla y apuntó el vaso. "Ya que lo tienes ahí…"

Negó con la cabeza. "Madoka ya está cansada, deberían llevarla a casa antes de que no te puedas las piernas. Sabes que no es seguro andar solo a esta hora."

"¿Y tú qué?"

Kyouko y Homura se giraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la acusadora voz de Madoka, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Homura. "¡T-También es tarde para ti!"

"Pero yo trabajo aquí…"

"¡No! ¡Más tarde será más peligroso, Homura-chan!"

Kyouko intentó camuflar su risa tapándose la boca con la mano pero acabó escupiéndole y rió con más ganas todavía. "Parece que rosita quiere llevarte a otro…" Y meneó una ceja, "…lado."

"…"

"¡K-Kyouko-chan! N-No, digo…"

Una mano sobre su hombro. "No le insistas con eso a Homs, es una loca por el trabajo. Además, estará bien, parece de esos perros negros… Cómo se llaman… Bueno, esos feos que muerden horrible cuando se enojan."

"Rottweiler." Dijo Homura, ojos cerrados y apretando un puño bajo la mesa.

"¡Eso! Así que… Puedes dejar a Rottweiler-chan sin preocuparte."

"Kyouko…"

Homura tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió una mano acariciando la cima de su cabeza. Se volteó para ver al propietario, y como se imaginó, era Madoka quien la veía con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero no les gusta estar solitos."

Homura se llevó una mano a la cara para esconder su sonrojo y expresión por la estúpida situación en la que la habían metido. Kyouko, por su lado, le dio dos palmazos en la espalda a Madoka para luego explotar en risa de nuevo, "¡eres lo máximo! Qué remedio, pues quédate con ella hasta que cierren y me cuidas a la masco-"

Y eso fue suficiente para que un hielo la golpeara directo en la cara y perdiera fácilmente el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. "Repítelo, tengo un bloque enorme que aún no he picado y puedo usar tu cabeza como soporte."

"¡Grrr, ya!" Se reincorporó ayudándose del asiento y apuntó con un dedo a Homura. "La cuidas, me largo. Si le pasa algo, entre Sayaka y yo te mandamos a la perrera."

"Pero qué-"

Y desapareció entre la multitud.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Suspiró y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Aun puedes seguirla, en ese estado difícilmente pueda caminar a velocidad decente."

"Mmm…"

Sus manos fueron envueltas de nuevo por las suaves de Madoka. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla bien y abrió los ojos de golpe; Madoka se había inclinado y para cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía encima. Sus labios rozaron la comisura de su boca y no supo si ese fue su objetivo desde el principio o solo falló producto del equilibrio alterado.

"Mado-" Y la respuesta fue inmediata. Madoka se apartó solo lo suficiente para redirigir el beso que sí encontró su blanco esta vez.

Homura se mantuvo tiesa en el lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar, en especial considerando el movimiento de los labios ajenos exigiendo respuesta. Percibía el sabor a cerveza pero no podía ignorar la suavidad y tacto de sus labios, tentándola a recibirlos totalmente. Acabó poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Madoka a pesar de la tentación y logró quitársela de encima. Ella la miraba con ojos entrecerrados aun y ojos púrpura evitaron todo contacto visual.

"¿Por qué…?" No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, no sabía cómo decirlo sin ser demasiado dura.

Los ojos de Madoka también se desviaron levemente, "n-no lo sé, solo… Solo sentí ganas de hacerlo, ¿te molestó mucho?"

No, no le había molestado, sí sorprendido, pero lejos de molestarle. Por supuesto, no diría eso. "…Fue de la nada, y recién nos conocemos…"

"Evadiste la pregunta, Homura-chan…" La timidez desapareció y la reemplazó una sonrisa traviesa. Estiró una mano y tomó un mechón de cabello oscuro para luego jugar con el, dedos enredándose entremedio. "No necesito conocerte para saber que me encanta tu rostro…"

A Homura le había tocado tratar con muchos ebrios ligones, pero estaba segura de que ninguno alcanzaba el nivel de Madoka. Era primera vez que le robaban un beso así de la nada. Encontró miradas nuevamente con la chica y debía admitir que sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Normalmente no le preocuparía mucho. Ya había tenido encuentros de ese tipo en fiestas con gente que nunca volvió a ver en la vida, pero Madoka era la mejor amiga de la novia de Kyouko así que era muy probable que la volvería a ver. Eso complicaba muchísimo más las cosas.

La mano libre de Madoka se trasladó nuevamente a encontrar la de Homura y esta vez sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda apenas lo hizo. Eran dedos finos, cálidos. Recibió un leve apretón y Madoka sonrió de lado, "de verdad deberíamos irnos…"

Homura tenía claro lo que eso significaba de verdad. Caricias en su mano le confirmaban su teoría y tuvo que negar con la cabeza esta vez, "te lo dije, no puedo hacerlo. Me queda al menos una hora más aquí y tampoco deberías irte con alguien que ni siquiera conoces, ¿no crees?"

"Es precisamente alguien con…" Se detuvo de nuevo, buscando la palabra al parecer, "¡…buenas intenciones! Quien diría eso…" Fue a acariciar suavemente su mejilla pero Homura la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

"¿…Siempre haces esto?" La miró directamente a los ojos, seria y con los labios estirados en una línea.

Madoka parpadeó, cejas fruncidas, "¿a qué te refieres?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero."

Madoka negó con la cabeza y liberó su muñeca, ofendida. "¡P-Por supuesto que nooo! Pero…" Entornó los ojos, contagiándose de la seriedad, "…podría hacerlo siempre contigo, Homura-chan."

Y con eso logró que toda la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza. Homura sintió muchísimas ganas de salir de ahí porque no estaba para nada a gusto con la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó a esas palabras. Miró para todos lados, frente sudorosa, y encontró a Mami que caminaba en dirección a la barra.

Suspiró aliviada y se puso de pie ignorando por completo a Madoka para recibir a la otra.

Mami se acercó con una sonrisa amigable. Ella amaba su trabajo así que difícilmente podías encontrarla de mal humor ahí. Miró a Homura, luego a Madoka, y la expresión que puso comunicaba inmediatamente que necesitaba una explicación. Homura negó con la cabeza, agotada. Mami entendió y fue a sentarse frente a Madoka en vez.

"Kaname-san, ¿todo bien? Espero estés disfrutando tu noche."

"Ah." Sonrió instintivamente. "C-Claro, estaba con Homura-chan, así que…" Y rió de una forma que provocó que las mejillas de Mami se encendieran levemente y le echó un nuevo vistazo a Homura pero con las cejas alzadas esta vez.

"¡Oh! Me alegro que encontraras el lado bueno de Homura, Kaname-san. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hay de Kyouko y Miki-san?"

Madoka hincó un codo sobre la barra y apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, haciendo soporte. "¡Por ahí deben andar, no lo sé! Yo solo quiero irme pero no lo haré sin Homura-chan…" Se enderezó de golpe y la fuerza del impulso casi provoca que resbale del asiento de no ser por los buenos reflejos de Mami que la atraparon de inmediato, "¡ups! Gracias, Mami-san. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no podrías dejar que Homura-chan se vaya antes? Tengo sueñooo y las chicas ya se fueron…"

Mami parpadeó. Honestamente su primera impresión de Madoka había sido la de una chica alegre y _tranquila_ , principalmente, pero… Bueno, ella sabía de sobra que el alcohol podía dar una vuelta de 180º a las personas. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos con un leve brillo de malicia. "De hecho, venía a avisarle a Homura que cerraremos más temprano hoy porque tuvimos un pequeño accidente en la cocina. ¡Nada grave! Pero está arruinada la comida de hoy."

El rostro de Madoka se iluminó de inmediato, "¡¿de verdad?! O-Oh, digo… Qué mal…" Rió avergonzada pero no pudo apagar la sonrisa, "¿entonces cuándo podrá irse?"

Homura abrió unos ojos de plato, se acercó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Mami y se inclinó para hablarle suave contra la oreja, "oye, Mami… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te aseguro que no es ningún favor."

Mami la ignoró olímpicamente, expresión imperturbable. "Ahora mismo si quieren, será mejor cerrar la barra ya para que la gente no se retrase bebiendo más."

Homura llevó una mano a cubrirse la cara.

"¿Oíste, Homura-chan? ¡Ve por tus cosas!"

"Ah… Claro, uhm… ¿Ya vengo?"

"Ve, Homura, yo cuido aquí." Dijo Mami con el tono más sugerente que le había escuchado desde que empezó a trabajar ahí, y por supuesto… Con una ceja arqueada, tentada a menearse.

Tomó una larga, profunda y necesaria bocanada de aire. Se dirigió a la sala del personal para recoger sus cosas, pero sinceramente no entendía por qué las personas se habían confabulado el día de hoy para emparejarla con Madoka. No le veía lo gracioso en absoluto. Tampoco se daría el ánimo de reclamarle de nuevo a Mami porque cuando ella tomaba una decisión, no la cambiaba por nada del mundo. A pesar de su cortesía y amabilidad, era una mujer terriblemente terca.

Tomó su bolso y revisó el móvil antes de colgárselo. Lo cerró de inmediato en cuanto encontró el mensaje de Kyouko que seguía el mismo espíritu que la actitud de Mami: más insinuaciones en torno a Madoka. Rechinó los dientes, guardó el aparato y luego se colgó el bolso al hombro. Abandonó el lugar caminando por el pasillo y no tardó en encontrarse a Madoka y Mami esperando justo al final de dicho pasillo, como previniendo que no se escapara.

Ahora pudo tener una mejor vista de la chica que la veía con anhelo en sus ojos. Traía una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, suelta hacia los lados; shorts de jeans azul marino; medias blancas altas hasta la mitad del muslo y converse rojas. Cargaba una chaqueta violeta que se notaba de lejos que era delgada. El largo cabello rosa caía liso y con un par de coletas de mechones cortos, posiblemente pertenecientes al flequillo, lazos rojos amarrándolas. Homura en cambio lucía pantalones negros ajustados, botas bajas, una camiseta violeta con rayas blancas y un chaleco en mano del mismo color. Prefería estar con ropa cómoda para el trabajo para no verse obligada a usarla también en la universidad, apestando a alcohol.

Mami la recibió con una sonrisa impecable, casi destellando y Madoka fue a aferrarse a su brazo de inmediato, logrando que Homura se quedara congelada en el lugar por unos segundos. Mami rió por lo bajo y fue suficiente para que le lanzara una mirada con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente cabreada. "Bien, ahora me encargaré de anunciar el cierre a los demás clientes, así que pueden irse ahora mismo."

"¡Muchas gracias, Mami-san!" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa ladina. Ojos rosa se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Homura quien sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta. Manos en su espalda la empujaron para que avanzara y Mami le susurró por detrás.

"Cuídala bien, y relájate un rato. Kaname-san parece buena chica."

Homura rodó los ojos, "mhmhm," fue lo único que musitó como respuesta, ojos entornados.

Mami negó con la cabeza y Madoka empezó a tironearla hacia afuera. No pudo dirigir el camino por mucho tiempo porque el equilibrio le falló y Homura tuvo que rodearle la cintura para que no resbalara mientras caminaban.

Bueno, pensó que sería una noche como cualquier otra; trabajo y a dormir. En cambio, tenía una chica que se negaba a decirle su dirección como para simplemente pedirle un taxi, por lo que la única opción que quedó fue su departamento que quedaba a dos cuadras del local.

Madoka fue todo el camino comentando acerca de las personas que pasaban por su lado en voz alta, para vergüenza de Homura. Ella meramente intentó acelerar el paso para llegar pronto y evitarse todo el show.

…O más bien, que al menos el escándalo fuera en un lugar sin otras personas.

* * *

Madoka esperaba sentada en el sofá, cambiando los canales de televisión, mientras que Homura estaba en la cocina preparándole un café bien cargado. Para cuando volvió, comprobó aliviada que traía los ojos adormilados, así que era cosa de tiempo antes de que cayera muerta. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado, una mano sobre el hombro.

Madoka soltó el control remoto y se giró hacia Homura con una sonrisa suave. "Te tardaste…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No realmente, deberías descansar. Estás quedándote dormida aquí."

Madoka se inclinó hacia adelante, acomodando su rostro junto al cuello de Homura provocando que el calor subiera rápidamente al rostro de la otra. "¿Y dormiré contigo?"

"U-Uhm…" Homura tragó pesado y apartó la mirada, "no, te dejaré mi cama, yo dormiré aquí y aprovecharé de estudiar."

"¿Estudiar? Pero si es viernes, Homura-chan. Además… No quiero incomodarte…"

Homura sentía como el suave respirar y aliento de Madoka golpeaba la piel de su cuello y admitió que debía estar definitivamente atraída a esta chica como para sentir cosquillas por algo así. Cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas, y bajó la mirada para encontrar el apacible rostro de Madoka casi completamente dormido.

Sonrió de lado.

"Anda, vamos."

"Mmm…" Hizo sonidos en protesta y se enderezó solo lo suficiente para mirar a Homura, haciendo un puchero. "Solo si me cargas, estoy muy cansada, Homura-chan…"

Homura parpadeó. Madoka era de contextura delgada y varios centímetros más baja, así que no podía ser tan pesada. Suspiró profundo y decidió sacarse el problema de encima de una vez. Tomó a Madoka entre sus brazos, alzando sus piernas. La otra se aferró de inmediato a sus hombros y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Simple; cama, librero, apuntes en la estantería junto a la laptop, mesa de noche con un libro encima, cortinas cerradas.

La bajó con cuidado para no provocarle nauseas. Iba a enderezarse, pero Madoka no la soltaba.

"¿Mado…?"

Madoka la jaló hacia abajo tan repentinamente que no pudo oponer resistencia alguna cuando de pronto estaba espalda contra el colchón y con una hábil Madoka que había logrado cambiar posiciones sin problemas. Homura abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente consciente de la situación en la que se había visto arrastrada, y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía sus labios atrapados en un beso intenso, todo lo intenso que había reprimido anteriormente. Respiró profundo, el cuerpo ajeno amoldándose contra ella. Se sintió arrastrar por los labios que empujaban con un ritmo desesperado, pero el poco control que le quedaba la hizo llevar ambos brazos a los hombros de Madoka para romper el beso.

"M-Madoka, detente, en serio. No pretendía na-"

Tuvo que llevar una mano a cubrirse la boca para callar el leve gemido que desataron los labios ahora apegados a su cuello, besándolo con insistencia. Madoka hizo los movimientos más lentos esta vez, procurando cubrir cada zona con cuidado, disfrutando del momento. Recorrió todo el camino desde la base, luego siguiendo la línea de la quijada y trazando líneas con la punta de su lengua. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y luego lamió todo el borde. Homura respiró profundo; esa era una de sus zonas más sensibles y las maniobras de Madoka la empezaban a poner ansiosa. Sus brazos se movieron y la abrazaron, apegándosela, y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario para revelar más piel.

Madoka sonrió triunfal, complacida, y concedió el deseo de la otra, llenando de besos todo el camino que le habían abierto. Una mano fue a recorrer el muslo ajeno con lentitud, masajeando, descubriendo, conociendo. Homura cerró los ojos, odiándose momentáneamente por el calor que se acumulaba en su zona baja, pero cuando sintió como la otra succionaba cerca de su nuca, mandó todas las trabas a la mierda. Despegó a Madoka de ahí solo para atraerla y besarla profundamente, lenguas encontrándose de inmediato y dedos perdiéndose entre las hebras rosa.

Madoka desplazó las caricias debajo de la camiseta encontrando piel suave que se erizaba con cada toque. Atacó su objetivo sin la delicadeza que había usado antes, una mano deslizándose bajo el sujetador y empujándolo hacia arriba para liberar ambos senos. Amasó la zona lentamente, Homura arqueando la espalda por los escalofríos que comenzaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Madoka apretó el punto erizado y luego usó la palma de la mano para rozarlo en círculos, el aumento de insistencia en el beso indicándole que había dado en el blanco.

Homura hincó una pierna y rosó la entrepierna de la otra moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, repetidas veces. Madoka rompió el beso, jadeando y viéndola fijo. Le regresó la mirada, y sin detenerse, subió la camiseta roja, su compañera alzando los brazos para facilitar la acción. Desabrochó el sujetador y lo descartó; Homura se reincorporó para atacar sus senos a besos y Madoka aprovechó la posición para desnudar el torso ajeno también. La empujó de vuelta contra la cama, piel contra piel, y se reanudó la lucha de labios mientras Madoka movía suavemente su cadera siguiendo el ritmo que imponía la pierna de Homura. Sus manos volvieron a masajear la delantera con más libertad esta vez y sus gemidos se acoplaban con los ajenos entre los besos. El roce la excitaba más de lo que podría haber esperado y se encontró demasiado ansiosa de golpe, segura de que ya debía estar completamente empapada por la necesidad que sentía de un trato más directo, más violento. Pero no dejaría que ocurriera, no aun, al menos.

Se movió hacia atrás, devolviendo la pierna a su posición original, rompió el beso y su boca fue a ocuparse de algo que deseó desde el primer tacto: su lengua rodeó la piel rosa y luego fue a besarla varias veces, al igual que las zonas circundantes. Su mano derecha fue a frotar la parte trasera del muslo, mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de presionar el otro pecho. Madoka hundió todo su rostro contra el monte, las manos de Homura perdidas en cabello rosa, empujando, disfrutando cada movimiento. Madoka frotaba con su nariz, con su boca y sus mejillas, extasiada por la suavidad y simetría, pero principalmente porque pertenecían a aquella chica que secretamente la había flechado desde el primer momento. Alzó la mirada y la vio con ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior; toda su faceta dura, fría e indiferente completamente olvidada.

Olvidado, y para ella exclusivamente.

El pensamiento la impulsó y tras dar varias lamidas rápidas contra el pezón, bajó más, besando todo el abdomen en el proceso. Sus manos fueron a soltar el botón del pantalón y Homura abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con los de Madoka viéndola fijo, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse violentamente. Vio como tomaba el cierre entre sus dientes y lo deslizaba lentamente, quizás demasiado lento, pero la imagen, además de avergonzarla, la excitó muchísimo más. No sabía si el alcohol había logrado desinhibirla de ese modo, pero cada movimiento se tornó demasiado sensual para su cabeza. Madoka tironeó todo el pantalón hacia abajo y volvió rápidamente a besarla con lentitud mientras sus dedos presionaban sobre la ropa interior húmeda. Uno de ellos se deslizó con cuidado y avanzó hacia la entrada pero solo para mojarlo con la lubricación. Regresó, y frotó tentativamente buscando el punto exacto. Los labios de Homura se detuvieron, aparentemente concentrándose en las administraciones, y cuando escuchó un gemido leve apagado por sus bocas, supo que lo había encontrado. Madoka rosó todo el largo con la punta del dedo nada más y sonrió ladina cuando la cadera reaccionó y se impulsó hacia adelante. Presionó suavemente, como si se tratara de un botón, y tras escuchar el jadeo introdujo un dedo más que siguió el mismo procedimiento que el anterior. Rompió el beso, pero se mantuvieron muy cerca de todas maneras, alientos chocando, Madoka lamiendo sus labios de tanto en tanto mientras Homura se mordía el propio cuando la vergüenza le ganaba y se rehusaba a rendirse y sonar más de lo que ya había hecho. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, un dedo ingresó a su interior causando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, pero no por dolor, sino porque se deslizó con completa facilidad y fue directo al punto más profundo que alcanzaba, logrando que le recorriera una violenta ola de placer.

"Homura-chan… ¿te gusta?" Dijo con voz suave, pero terriblemente seductora para Homura. Ella la miró y su única respuesta fue encontrar su boca de nuevo, besos intensos que Madoka acompañó con cada penetración. Un segundo dedo se le unió, haciendo más fácil la labor al tener mejor soporte, y la cadera de Homura reaccionó moviéndose a su favor. Ella movió sus manos y fue a presionar los senos de Madoka que ahora estaban a completo acceso debido a la posición, levemente levantada para poder maniobrar en la entrepierna ajena. Ella suspiró, complacida con como recorría su torso con brusquedad, como si le perteneciera, y encontró que no le molestaba en absoluto la idea.

Intensificó el ritmo de sus dedos y los gemidos de Homura no pudieron apagarse más. El beso se quebró y Madoka se inclinó hacia abajo para apegar sus labios al costado del cuello nuevamente, logrando que Homura comenzara a perder la cabeza de forma definitiva. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y le susurró junto al oído, "Homura-chan… Di mi nombre…"

"¿E-Eh? N-No m-me digas e-esas c-cosas aho- _ah_ …" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pecho agitado por el respirar acelerado.

"Dilo, o sino…" Probando su punto, detuvo de golpe los movimientos ganando un gruñido por parte de la otra. "¿Lo harás~?"

Homura suspiró pero apartó la mirada, "c-continua, y lo hago…"

Madoka sonrió de lado, disfrutando por gozar del control de la situación. Encontró aquel punto que hacía innecesario que siguiera moviéndose, bastaba con que presionara y diera vueltas con la punta de los dedos en su interior para causarle mucho más placer que de la otra forma. La miró, expectante, y cuando se iba a quejar, Homura enterró las uñas en la cama y suspiró el nombre de Madoka con tono agudo, palabras mezcladas con los gemidos cada vez más audibles. Las orejas de Madoka se tiñeron rojas y el corazón se le agitó considerablemente. Continuó formando círculos, Homura aferrándose a su espalda, y aunque disfrutaba escucharla, se le hizo irresistible besarla con lo vulnerable y expuesta que estaba, a su merced.

Le impresionó escuchar murmurar su nombre entre besos, también, considerando la resistencia que puso en aceptarlo en primer lugar. Se separó apenas y la miró con ojos entrecerrados, "Homura-chan…" Deslizó ambos dedos fuera y bastaron un par de frotes contra el clítoris para que el palpitar le anunciara lo que la voz de Homura le hizo evidente. Mantuvo la mano ahí mientras sufría los espasmos, frotando suave pero constantemente hasta que la cadera se relajó y supo que el pick ya había bajado y vuelto a la normalidad. Sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado, y cuando iba a comentar algo, Homura reanudó el beso olvidado con un anhelo que hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por un segundo. La abrazó, derretida por el afecto, y sintió como rápidamente las manos ajenas fueron a desabotonar sus shorts y jalaron hacia abajo junto a la ropa interior, ganándole un sonrojo inmediato. Iba a preguntar, pero Homura la atrajo, sus labios rápidamente desplazándose a su pecho a succionar ávidamente el sector, manos aferradas a la espalda baja de Madoka.

La habían tomado por completa sorpresa pero no podía negar que le encantaba saber que ahora estaban completamente juntas en el crimen, que Homura también la deseaba y que quizás, solo quizás, lo había querido desde el principio, incapaz de admitirlo. Suspiró profundamente, y aunque era tentador, se negó a cederle el dominio. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros ajenos y la empujó nuevamente hacia abajo, ojos púrpura cuestionándola. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y acabó de desprenderse de la ropa que había quedado a medio camino, dándole una generosa vista de su cuerpo a Homura, quien instantáneamente escaneó la figura con la mirada. Madoka arqueó una ceja, positivamente sorprendida. Se sentó en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado de la otra, y se inclinó hacia abajo para trazar un camino de besos sobre la oreja de una aún muy sensible Homura que jadeó pronto ante el contacto. Madoka sonrió para sí misma cuando un par de manos se aferraron con fuerza a su cadera, empujándola hacia abajo y provocando que se mordiera el labio inferior. Acompañó la iniciativa moviéndose, frotando su intimidad contra la ajena, y el hambre regresó rápidamente a Homura quien buscó la boca de Madoka para besarla profundamente. Ella se apoyó con ambas manos, una a cada lado del rostro de Homura y su respiración se agitó cuando sus pechos fueron atrapados entre dedos curiosos, mientras los otros seguían bien firmes contra su cadera la cual recibió el impulso ajeno desde abajo. Ella empujó también, encontrándose placenteramente con las embestidas de Homura, su mano nunca dejando de presionar sus senos y acariciarlos con brusquedad. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los de Homura y rompieron el beso, ojos rosa fijos en los púrpura con la seriedad que solo podía pertenecer a quien estaba totalmente absorto en la actividad y ellas se habían visto arrastradas desde la primera llama que encendió el deseo en ambas. Los jadeos se fueron transformando en gemidos ocasionales cuando encontraban puntos especialmente sensibles dentro del frote y Homura alzó más sus caderas, piernas hincándose para dar mejor soporte a la posición y empujar a Madoka más hacia adelante, permitiéndole besar su pecho durante el vaivén. Ella concedió y arqueó su espalda para facilitarle el acceso pero le llenó de escalofríos el sentir el rostro completo de la otra ajustándose entre los senos. Ambas manos fueron a dirigir la posición del roce, permitiéndole aumentar el ritmo y encontrar el ángulo ideal para ambas, Madoka haciéndolo evidente con la incrementada intensidad en sus movimientos, gimiendo abiertamente y feliz de que tuviera buen aguante porque no quería acabar aun. Consideró la posición dentro de las más placenteras que se habría podido imaginar y por las reacciones de Homura podía deducir que para ella también, en especial tomando en cuenta los empujes más cortos y concentrados en frotar sin despegar esta vez, todo el tiempo sus sexos unidos, la humedad solo facilitando la búsqueda de más placer del que ya sentían de por sí.

Madoka se inclinó hacia abajo buscando juntar frentes, ojos púrpura entrecerrados pero fijos en los ajenos. Labios unidos, cuerpos moviéndose a oleadas y sintió como los movimientos de Homura bajaron considerablemente en velocidad hasta dejarla respirando pesado, su cabeza echándose hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Depositó un par de besos suaves antes de sonreír con picardía y separarse para apegar sus labios en la entrepierna de Homura quien aún se encontraba recuperando. El escalofrío fue inmediato cuando la lengua de Madoka se ocupó de complacer la protuberancia que amenazaba con relajarse y esconderse, pero ella succionó, evitándolo y provocando que la otra se aferrara con fuera a los bordes de la cama, mirada clavada en el cabello rosa desparramado en su bajo vientre. "M-M-Madoka, n-no…"

Como respuesta, las lamidas se hicieron más veloces y sintió como la irresistible sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo nuevamente, mente totalmente desconectada mientras sus piernas temblaban producto del exceso de estimulación. Madoka, por su lado, también respiraba entrecortadamente, recuperándose, debido a que mientras maniobraba con sus labios, una de sus manos fue a darle el golpe final a su propia intimidad, presionando el clítoris y por fin llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo que Homura.

Se levantó con el poco de fuerzas que le quedaban y recostó su cuerpo cansado sobre el ajeno, su rostro escondido justo en la base del cuello de Homura, totalmente satisfecha con cómo había salido todo. Cerró los ojos, segura de que caería dormida en cualquier momento, pero no sin antes mirar por última vez aquella cara que la había encantado completamente. Sonrió para sí misma y luego la actividad física mezclada con los vestigios del efecto alcohólico, el sueño se apoderó de ella.

* * *

El sonido de pasos la despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró los alrededores, sin reconocerlos, y se incorporó de inmediato, asustada. Homura estaba ahí cepillándose el cabello mojado y se volteó por sobre el hombro al escuchar el ruido de la cama. Madoka parpadeó, recordando de golpe la noche anterior y miró hacia abajo solo para encontrarse totalmente desnuda, su torso descubierto al destaparse luego de incorporarse. Su rostro se tiñó de inmediato y agarró la sábana rápidamente para cubrirse y miró a Homura, tímida. "¿H-Homura-chan…?"

Homura arqueó una ceja y prosiguió con su labor. "Buenos días, Madoka. Disculpa, no quise despertarte, puedes seguir durmiendo si gustas."

"A-Ahm, yo…"

Homura la miró fijo y una vez terminó, dejó el peine sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama, provocando que Madoka diera un pequeño salto por la vergüenza. "¿Será que no recuerdas…?"

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, "c-claro que recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidarlo…?" Dijo, mirada apartada y la otra siguió su ejemplo.

Tragó pesado, contagiándose de los nervios de Madoka. Verla así luego de todo lo segura y lanzada que estaba anoche la tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo reaccionar en situaciones así, menos aun cuando con quien se había acostado era la mejor amiga de la novia de su mejor amiga.

…Por más enredado que suena. Se aclaró la garganta, voz temblorosa, "u-uhm, no diré nada, puedes estar tranquila. Creo que será mejor que actuemos como si nada hubiese pasado."

Madoka por fin se giró a verla, ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Cómo dices eso? Homura-chan…"

La decepción en su voz fue la que la hizo encontrar miradas, pero fue incapaz de responder ante la asustada expresión de la otra.

Madoka estiró dubitativamente una mano hasta posarla sobre su mejilla y negó suave con la cabeza, "Homura-chan, no sé qué debes estar pensando de mí, pero… Pero quiero conocerte más, tú me atraes, mucho…"

Homura fue demasiado consciente de como se agitó su pulso al escuchar esas palabras acompañadas por la triste mirada de aquellos ojos rosa. No podía negarlo; también le atraía muchísimo y sentía que toda la química que descubrieron la noche anterior había terminado por capturarla en la telaraña de Kaname Madoka. Es por eso que le fue imposible apartarse cuando labios encontraron los propios con una suavidad y lentitud que le dijo que aquella atracción no era meramente física.

Lo que más le asustaba, precisamente.

Sabía que solo era una atracción hacia una persona que había conocido hace horas, pero era ese último detalle el que le preocupaba más: nunca había despertado ni el más mínimo sentimiento por alguien solo por intercambio físico. En cambio, ahora estaba aquí atrapada por los brazos de una chica que se presionaba contra ella a pesar de la vergüenza que le dio que Homura la encontrara desnuda fuera de contexto. El beso comunicaba el anhelo corporal, pero era solo una pequeña parte comparada a la calidez de su corazón que tentaba derretir aunque fuese solo una punta del propio, sellado desde el último dolor, desde la pérdida de su madre.

Sus labios se movían automáticamente buscando los ajenos y para cuando rompieron el beso, la honesta sonrisa de Madoka acabó de aligerar su pecho. "Sé que probablemente me dirás que no, porque es muy pronto, pero… ¿Saldrías conmigo? No te conozco, ni tú a mí… Pero me siento tranquila a tu lado, y a la vez… A-A la vez ansiosa por descubrir con mis propios ojos quien eres."

Las mejillas de Homura se encendieron, abrumada por el dulce y cariñoso tono que usó Madoka para ella, porque estaba segura de que no la había escuchado así en el bar. Se perdió en su mirada, y…

"¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a ese rostro? Eres una tramposa, Madoka." Sus labios formaron una sonrisa suave y Madoka se iluminó de inmediato, la suya creciendo considerablemente mientras rodeaba su cuello y la acercaba para un nuevo y profundo beso.

Luego de varios más, Homura llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Madoka para detenerla, ganando un puchero inmediato de su parte. Alzó una ceja, divertida por lo caprichosa que parecía ser, y se puso de pie. "Puedes darte una ducha si quieres mientras yo preparo el desayuno, ¿te parece bien?"

"¡Oh! Ahora que lo dices…" Su estómago gruñó en respuesta y recibió una mano revolviendo el largo cabello rosa.

"Lo sé, me lo imaginaba. La resaca con el estómago vacío es horrenda. Tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por si las necesitas luego, también."

Madoka alzó la vista, una sonrisa apacible en su rostro. "Al menos no me ataca la cabeza todavía, pero tomaré tu oferta."

Homura asintió y le alcanzó su bata por si todavía le daba pudor andar desnuda por ahí. Ella la recibió, asintiendo, y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el baño. Llevó la mano a la puerta, pero la voz de Homura llamó su atención, volteándose por sobre el hombro.

"¿Madoka? ¿Te gustan los panqueques?"

Los ojos le brillaron y asintió. "¡Me encantan!"

"Perfecto, panqueques serán."

Homura se volteó para regresar a su labor pero la jalaron del cuello de la camiseta y se encontró con labios que ya se le empezaban a hacer familiares a estas alturas. Cerró los ojos y rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola.

El beso duró más de lo que Madoka había planeado, pero eso solo provocó que el ejército de mariposas aumentara en número. Se perdió con adoración en la profundidad de esos ojos purpura y depositó un último beso en su mejilla. "Espero no decepcionarte, Homura-chan."

Ella entrecerró los ojos y respondió besando suavemente su frente, "eso debería decirlo yo, te aburrirás rápido conmigo."

Madoka negó sin romper el contacto visual, "sé que nunca podré cansarme de un rostro como el tuyo."

La mueca de Madoka creció cuando notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra y se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar esos adictivos labios una vez más.

Una de las que esperaba fueran muchísimas veces más.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHHH POR FIN ACABÉ ESTE FIC. Lo empecé hace mucho tiempo y pensé que nunca lo retomaría, hasta que miré mi carpeta de archivos, se lo envié a un amigo que dijo que tenía potencial, y aquí está 8D cero angst para variar.**

 **No tenía planeado que acabara en smut, yo solo quería ebrios snif.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a quien se pase a leer. ~**


End file.
